warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. A *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alice's Crown *Allan Pinkerton's Briecase *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Anubis Canopic Jar *Atlas' Globe B *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Piano *Belle Boyd's Dress *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Pieter's Coal *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Butch Cassidy's Pistol C *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Charles II's Executioner Axe * Charles M. Schulzs' Airbrush * Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel * Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Clement Moore's Pen *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Color Wheel *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Cyrill Demian's Accordion D *Devil Mask *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Ed Gein's Shovel *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Emerald City Glasses *Endless Paint Can *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker F *Frans Masereel's Burin *Frostie's Pipe G *Galen of Pergamon's Sword *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *George Romero's Flashlight *Glass Eye *Golden Cap *Golden Fleece *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks H *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Heart of the Ocean *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Holy Grail *Holy Lance *Howard Carter's Shovel I *Isaac Asimov's Glasses J *Jack Frost's Staff *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Kay's Needle *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Josef Mengele's Stethoscope *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown K *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *King Arthur's Dagger *King Solomon's Ring *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kon-Tiki *Kunoichi Tanto L *Lancelot's Grail Sword *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Leonidas' Cestus *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Lu Bu's Battle Armor M *Macbeth's Sword *Mandala Tapstery *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestile N *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun O *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Candy Canes *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Magna Carta *Original MP 42 *Original Slinky *Orpheus' Lyre *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Poisoned Candy Apples *Ponce de Leon's Cloth Q R *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Raphael's Canvas *Reviving Pacemaker *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Glove *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel S *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Sands from Normandy *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Shaka Zulu's Shield *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Stone of Destiny *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword T *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Theodor Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Three Pointed Hat *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Tree from the Rockefeller Center U *USS Constitution Walking Stick V *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Voodoo Doll from Haiti W *Water Bucket *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Etty's Canvas *William Seabrook's Cookpot *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wooden Doll from Croton X Y Z *Zororoaster's Bones